


Teach Me

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Sansa wants some lessons.*Separating some of my longer ficlets from my collection*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if you've already read this - by request I will be slowly posting some of my longer ficlets as stand alones

"You want to what"?! Jon spluttered as he wiped the water he had just spit out from his tunic with his hand, blindly lowering his cup to the table.

Sansa stood in the middle of his room with her hands clasped behind her back, gazing up at him through her lashes and her best demure pleading look plastered on her face.

"Please Jon.... I need to learn" she said whilst twisting her body girlishly.

Jon looked at her dumbfounded before responding "but....I'm your brother".

"Half-brother" she corrected with a coquettish grin that Jon was unaware she was capable of.

Normally, when Sansa pointed out that Jon was only half her kin it twisted something uncomfortably with his gut, but listening to her now, she was using the term in a positive light and the feeling residing within his gut was now... conflicted.

"So it's only half as sinful"? He snorted and looked away dismissively only for his eyes to wander back to hers like a magnet.

Jon thought he saw a hint of sadness in her features and instantly wanted to do anything to erase it.

"Sansa....is...is there another reason that you're asking for...this kind of help"?

"I need to learn Jon... for.. for my future husband" she stuttered, her mask of confidence slipping slightly.

"Aye...you've said that...any other reason"? He nodded. Sansa contemplated Jon where he stood before sighing and plopping herself down to sit on his bed in a decidedly resigned manner. Jon leant back against his small writing desk, eyes intent on her.

"Wallace" she huffed out, not meeting Jon's stare.

"Wallace?....The new stable hand?" He didn't like where this was going. "What did he do"?! He asked, his voice and demeanour growing dark.

Sansa hugged her own frame protectively and bit her lip before responding "he laughed at me".

Jon stayed silent, hoping that she would continue.

"I kissed him...." she said while her hands twisted in her skirts nervously "I kissed him and..... and I could feel....him....I felt his.....through his breeches..... I didn't know what to do...." her voice became shaky like she wanted to cry "...and he laughed at me".

Jon felt his blood begin to bubble and boil as he made a mental note to have a few choice words with Wallace. "You didn't need to do anything Sansa" he sighed, trying to calm himself.

"Maybe so" she tilts her head a fraction as she contemplates Jon's boots "but I would at least like to not suffer a state of panic should it...happen again" Sansa finished her words with a daring stare at Jon.

"Happen again"? He mimicked "Sansa, I thought you were a Lady"?

Her face flushes a deeper red now but Jon can see it wasn't from embarrassment but anger. She stands up rigidly straight, her hands making fists at her sides before he realises what he'd said.

"I am a Lady"! Sansa says in a low, dangerous tone. Jon is surprised that she hadn't used her usual girlish shriek of indignation, he's even more surprised that the way she growled out her words had a bodily effect on him.

"That's.....that's not what I meant" he says, holding up his hands to try and placate the little she-wolf. "I only mean that I always thought Ladies are supposed to stay chaste and pure....for their husbands.... that inexperience is...a good thing"? He shrugs.

Sansa cools a little but rolls her eyes at his words. "Jon...do you think that because of my birth I should keep myself chaste? That I should save those experiences for a man that will be chosen for me... that I may not even want"?

Jon searches her face. He had never really thought upon the topic, especially concerning his sister - but now he was, and yet again his bastard body was reacting to his thoughts.

"And Wallace is the boy you want"? Jon hears himself spit out the word 'boy' with a small degree of contempt. Sansa's hands relax and begin their awkward twisting on her skirts once more as her gaze returns to the floor.

"Perhaps not" she says softly. Jon stays quiet as he studies Sansa's nervousness. It's the quiet that presses her to continue talking. "I know what the other girls do with men... I've heard the stories they've told me... I....I only want a greater understanding is all... and.....I know you would never laugh at me... I trust you Jon".

He continued to contemplate Sansa and her request. The way her lips wrapped around her declaration of trust in him had Jon feeling ten feet tall but these stories that her ladies had told - not one of them would have contained him. Why would they? For he was nearly as inexperienced in these acts as she - and yet here she is asking for guidance.

Jon closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Sansa" he started with warning "if we do this....if I let you see me... and.... touch me....and we get caught-".

"We won't" she cuts him off.

"If we get caught" Jon tried again, this time with his eyes open and fixed upon hers "then I shall be for the chopping block - you know that don't you?... Father will take my manhood then my head" he tries for a bit of humour but all his statement seems to do is draw Sansa's eye to his breeches - which makes him feel....odd (but not unpleasant).

"We won't get caught" Sansa reiterates with more authority in her voice than Jon thought her capable of. Her eyes once again flit to the juncture of his thighs before she licks her lips and turns on her heels. He thinks that perhaps she is leaving to let him ponder her request but to his surprise she deftly closes the latch to his chamber door and strides back towards him.

Jon gulps as Sansa now stands so close to him that he could count the freckles that the Summer sun has painted onto the bridge of her nose. Her crystal blue eyes shimmer as she bores into his own. She licks her lips again, drawing his gaze to her mouth. Jon shifts a little uncomfortably on his feet.

"Please Jon".

He starts to think of all the times he hasn't been able to deny this girl anything when she asks him so sweetly. But it's never been for anything like this. Nothing like this.

"Please....will you teach me?... teach me how to please a man"?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jon thinks to ask her if there might be someone else who would be better suited to the task she has set before him. Someone not of kin - half or no. But as he ponders that possibility, scanning her pleading eyes and pretty pouty mouth whilst doing so, something hot and uncomfortable snags in his belly at the thought. He tells himself it is just brotherly protectiveness that ignites the scratch and twist of a feeling that he will not name as jealousy. But he knows. Deep down he knows that there's something terribly wrong with him for the fierce want that he is currently desperately trying to ignore.

Perhaps it's his bastard blood? That no matter how hard he tries, he could never be as honourable and virtuous as a true-born Stark?

And yet, here stands a true-born Stark in front of him, tempting his bastard thoughts to turn carnal and heated.

"How"? Jon blurts out.

"How"? Sansa mimicked in query.

"Yes, how?....how do you see me...teaching you"? He stutters. "I can tell you a few things but-"

"I'd like you to show me" she responds, cutting off his ramble as she twists her hips and bites her lower lip.

 _Gods! Does she know what she's doing? How...tempting she is?_ He thinks to himself as he continues to gape at her.

Shaking his head, Jon tried for another alternative "I'm not very skilled at diagram drawing Sansa" he suggests, nervously rubbing the back of his neck and peering up at her.

Sansa smiles and shakes her head "you know that's not what I mean Jon" she says, eyes once again wandering to his breeches as she takes one step forward. Jon gulps. Yes, he knew what she meant - as soon as he'd gotten over the shock of her request and began entertaining the idea he'd gotten hard at the mere thought. He definitely knew what she meant.

All he could do was nod at her in response. A sly smile emerged upon her lips and a playful glint danced in her eyes.

"Is that a nod as in 'yes, you know what I meant' or 'yes, I'll teach you'"? Sansa asked for clarification, although by the expectant look upon her face Jon suspected she already knew.

"Yes....I'll....I'll teach you" Jon murmured as thoughts of how much of a bad idea this actually was flooded his mind. Perhaps it was the lack of blood flow to his head currently, that made it so easy for him to ignore those reasons as he felt the swelling in his smallclothes intensify.

Sansa practically beamed at him and took another broad decisive step towards him, causing Jon to take a step back and knock into his desk. He grimaced a little.

"Are you nervous Jon"? Sansa asked coyly, suppressing a giggle.

"Well... this isn't exactly a normal type of interaction Sansa" he explained. Sansa stared at him, silently deep in thought before speaking again.

"Do you at least find me attractive?.....kinship aside"?

 _Yes, this definitely isn't a good idea._ Jon thought as he strung together his answering words in his head, evaluating them for their appropriateness before letting them loose into the room.

"I think you're beautiful"

It was a simple statement and one that, now he thought about it, didn't quite convey how stunning he actually found her.

Seemingly happy with Jon's words, Sansa pressed on.

"Shall we kiss then"?

Jon remained silent and still, not wanting to take the lead on any part of this endeavour.

"It's just...that's how Wallace's....it's what caused his..." she flushed a little and gestured with a nod of her head to Jon's breeches.

"Oh.... err....yes" he replied, licking his lips, unwilling to let on that there would actually be no need for any coaxing on that part, much to his shame.

Her lips were soft and her scent intoxicatingly pleasant as they began with short presses of mouth upon mouth. Sansa had her hands on his shoulders and Jon his on her waist - if for anything, then to keep her lower half from pressing against his, making his readiness evident.

Sansa began to deepen their kisses until they became one continuous creature. Jon soon developed an eagerness to taste her and have her tongue dance with his. He gave her lower lip a tentative lick eliciting a surprised but pleased mewl from Sansa.

Jon's mind numbed as they explored each others mouths, their kissing becoming more urgent. One of Sansa's hands slipped up to his hair, the tingle of her fingers drawing out a primal groan from his throat. Sansa pressed herself up against him, Jon's hands on her waist no longer willing to keep her at a distance.

"Oh" Sansa exclaimed as she peeled her lips from his and briefly glanced downwards and back up to Jon's face - a face that was rapidly heating from embarrassment of his body's eagerness.

"You're a very good kisser Jon" Sansa commented "much better than Wallace" she finished with a lick of her lips.

Jon felt a stab of pride as he mimicked Sansa with a swipe of his own tongue.

"So....what...what should I do now?....to please you"?

Jon opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find words - any words.

"Should I touch you? Through your breeches?...or is that silly"? Sansa asked in a nervous rush.

"Yes, I mean, no - that's not silly Sans-" Jon's response fell victim to her sweet lips, which was just as well because the curses he may have uttered when Sansa snaked a hand down to palm and trace him through his clothing would definitely not be suitable language for a Lady to hear.

Before he knew it, Jon found that along with trying desperately to suppress his needy groans, he also had to keep reminding himself not to let his hands wander about her body.

Sansa broke her lips away from his and tried to stop herself from grinning at Jon's panting breath by biting her lip.

"Can I see you bare"? She asked with her hand still slowly rubbing his cock through his clothing.

"Sansa" Jon croaked in a pleading tone - pleading for what exactly he wasn't so sure? For her to stop or to carry on?

"Please Jon, I want to see what I'm touching" she said between persuasive presses of her lips, as if she knew the weight they carried with him. "Let me see your cock" she whispered wickedly into his ear as Jon was just now wondering exactly when she had become such a tempting minx. He nodded into her kiss and Sansa's wasted no time at all in deftly untying his breeches, not once breaking excruciating eye contact with Jon except to plant more kisses upon his lips.

Jon had to forcibly look away when Sansa dropped to her knees to pull down his breeches and smallclothes, letting his cock spring free. His head snapped back to look down at her when he heard a small gasp.

"Everything alright"? He breathed.

Then she looked up at him with those crystal blue eyes and _Good Gods_ if she wasn't a sight kneeling before him.

"Yes...would...would that fit inside me Jon"?

_Seven Hells - don't say things like that sweet girl!_

"Yes, it would" he answered quickly after clearing his throat.

Sansa continued to survey him curiously. Jon may have found it amusing if he wasn't so aroused at her proximity to his cock and the way her hands had come rest on his thighs.

He found the need to look away and repeatedly clench and unclench his fists as Sansa began running a finger up and down him, even running over his balls making his stomach muscles twitch.

"What should I do"? She finally asked looking back up at a slightly trembling Jon.

"Erm...well...you should start by licking or spitting in your hand" Jon supplied, a little amused at Sansa's surprised look on her face "it'll feel better" he concluded. Sansa opted to lick. "Then wrap your hand arou- FUCK" Jon bucked his hips at her eager contact.

"Is that alright"? Sansa asked as she began stroking him with a firm grip.

"Ye-Yes" Jon stuttered. Did she really need to be 'taught'? Jon knew Sansa to always be an eager and fast learner but her touch felt amazing without any instruction.

"Am I doing it correctly Jon?....Does it feel good"? She asked unnecessarily, looking up at his expression of pleasure - eyes closed and jaw slack.

"Gods yes" he answered in a strained whisper.

"Could I make you spill your seed like this"?

Jon couldn't find his voice so just gulped and nodded, keeping his eyes closed.

"What about like this"? Sansa asked before slipping her hand down to the base of him and pressing a firm lick of her tongue along the underneath of his shaft.

"FUCK!..Sansa! You...you don't have to do tha- ohhh Gods"! Jon yelped, perhaps a little too loudly as she took him into her warm mouth as completely as she could manage, gagging a little when he hit the back of her throat.

"But you seem to like it"? She said after releasing him, leaving him wet from her mouth as she peered up at his face, looking like some filthy version of her Mother's God, The Maiden.

"Yes...but you don't have to" he repeated in a hoarse voice before gulping. Sansa smiled up at him with that coquettish grin again and without saying a word or breaking eye contact, slowly took him into her mouth again, licking and sucking - leisurely at first, but gathering speed.

"Ah....shit...Oh......Oh Sansa! Oh Gods"! he chanted as she bobbed her head back and forth, his small chambers gradually being filled by obscene slurping sounds and Jon's ragged breathing.

"Oh!...Oh Gods sweet girl...Oh Sansa that's good" Jon continued, unable to control the babble of words spewing from his mouth as Sansa took him in hers and began humming around his cock. Before he had even registered that he'd moved, Jon noticed that he had both of his hands in her hair, grasping fistfuls of the cool silky mane. He'd always wondered what it would feel like.

 _She's going to kill me for messing her pretty hair._ He thought - not caring one bit - he'd die quite happily after being gifted such pleasure from her.

He forced his mind to wander - trying to prolong the inevitable when he will need to pull himself away from that heavenly mouth and finish messily in his hand. He thought of sparring, of mucking out stables, of cleaning a saddle, of -

"Fuck"! He yelled when Sansa's delicate hands joined in with her mouths game - one stroking him firmly up and down along with her lips and the other cupping and playing with his balls.

He peaked moments after - spending his seed in pulses and spurts in such a intense manner it left him quite breathless. And _Seven Hells_ \- _he'd done it in her mouth. He - a lowly Bastard - stood almost doubled over in pleasure, having just spilled inside The Rose of Winterfell's pretty little mouth!_

Panting hard, he looked down at her, realising his hands were still fists in her hair and released her quickly before standing straight.

"I'm..." he gulped "... _Oh Gods!_...I'm so sorry Sansa... I didn't mean to... _shit_...I apologise my Lady, I..." he stammered and stumbled until he was interrupted.

"Salty" Sansa deduced after swallowing his seed with a small snack of her lips "but not unpleasant".

Jon gaped at her as she rose from her kneeling position. She took one feminine finger and swiped the bit of his seed that had escaped her mouth at the corner of her lips before sucking her digit clean. Jon's gaping continued.

He blinked at Sansa as she nonchalantly moved to his wash basin and cleaned her hands before smoothing out her messed copper tresses whilst looking in his dingy little mirror. As if she hadn't just had her hands and mouth on him? As if she hadn't just made him peak so hard he feared he'll not be able to look at her in public ever again? As if she'd not just eagerly swallowed every last drop of him?

Jon shook his head as Sansa smoothed her slightly rumpled skirts. "Will you be doing that with Wallace"? He blurted, soon realising that he had no right to knowing the answer but feeling like he may want to bloody the stable boy's mouth for it anyway.

Sansa stopped her movements and gave him a warm smile before shaking her head. "...No...No, I don't think so".

_Good_

Sansa walked back to him and demurely pressed her lips to Jon's cheek - an action so chaste, it were as if she was thanking him for gifting her with a bunch of wildflowers or something (which he now felt the odd urge to do).

She began moving towards his chamber door so he scrabbled for his breeches to cover himself.

"I don't believe you need teaching anything Sansa...I think you quite...err...gifted in being able to please your future husband". Jon said, already silently hating the man who would wed her.

Sansa paused and angled her body to face him where she stood, with one hand on the latch. "Perhaps" she said "but practice makes perfect Jon" Sansa purred, opening the latch and turning the handle.

"See you tomorrow" she called as she closed his door behind her.

 


End file.
